<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harsh Words by TheKeeperofBabyYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238085">Harsh Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda'>TheKeeperofBabyYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara/Din omegaverse [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captured!Din, F/M, Happy Ending?, Lots of Hurt, Physical Abuse, omega!din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara says something she doesn't mean to say...will it be the last thing she says?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara/Din omegaverse [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzagoodthing/gifts">Itsagoodthing (itzagoodthing)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with this idea last night, itsagoodthing gave me some help, so thank you for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a stressful, exhausting week, Cara could feel her eye twitching, she had taken a bounty that was known to be dangerous. She had turned the bastard in, but not without a few new scars to add to her collection. She rubbed her eyes, her teeth grinding a bit, she sensed Din slowly approaching, but didn’t look up at him. </p><p>“Cara.” He says, she can hear the concern in his voice, “Why did you take that bounty alone? It was reckless. It was a bad decision to go alone” His voice still had that concerned, gentle edge to it, but it struck a nerve and she growled softly. Din heard the growl and dropped the hand he was going to touch her shoulder with. “Cara..” He says again and something snaps.</p><p>She stands up from their table, “I’m reckless? I make bad decisions?” She growls, “Let's talk about bad decisions, Din. Like how you turned your son over to the Imps for the reward.” She says, her tone cold and harsh.</p><p>Din looked startled for a moment, and then pain flashed over his face before his eyes hardened, he stared her down for a moment before turning away and putting his helmet back on. It was only after the door shut did she realize what she said, she drops her head into her hands and takes a shaky breath.</p><p>She rubs her face, deciding to give them both time to cool off before going to find him, “I’m such an idiot.” She mutters, before taking herself to the cantina for a drink and maybe a couple of fights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cara realizes how badly she messed up. Din finds himself in a bad situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, this story is going to be a bit darker than the rest of my stories, I will put all the warnings in the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din grabbed some bounty pucks from Greef, “I don’t know how long we will be gone.” He says and then he was gone, Greef didn’t even get a chance to ask Din why he was in such a hurry to get off the planet. Greef got his answer when Cara came in and he could see everyone giving her space.</p><p>She grabs a drink and comes over to Greef's table, sipping her drink, Greef watches her for a moment…”So why did Din leave in such a hurry?” He asks carefully, seeing guilt flash over her face before she glares at him.</p><p>“Mind your own business, Karga.” She snaps, he holds up his hands in surrender, not wanting her to punch him.</p><p>****</p><p>After a couple hours Cara sat back down at the table, “Where did he go?” She asks Greef.</p><p>“Took some bounty pucks and left, I didn’t ask where exactly he was going.” He says with a shrug. He notices her look guilty again before she glances at the door, “What happened?” He asks again, feeling brave, but he doesn’t get an answer, she just gets up and leaves the cantina.</p><p>Greef took a sip from his drink and he sighs a bit, wondering how long this was going to play out before they were back to being attached at the hip.</p><p>****</p><p>Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, Din and the kid were gone, Cara was losing her mind, she could not contact Din, he never answered her calls. She was barely able to sleep from the worry that filled her, something telling her that Din was in danger.</p><p>When she finally got a call she damn near pounced on the receiver, but her relief was crushed when she saw that it was Peli calling. </p><p>Before Cara could speak Peli cut her off, “I don’t know what you did, but Mando is gone, the kid is with me, he's been gone for weeks now, I just now found your contact.” Peli says, Cara could hear the worry in her voice.</p><p>“Do you know where he was headed?” She asks the older woman, cursing when Peli shook her head.</p><p>“He went off world, we might be able to track his ship….Get here quick, something is wrong, I can feel it.” Peli says, Cara can hear the kid in the background before the call ends.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>****</p><p>Din groans softly as his eyes open, he is in complete darkness, his body hurts all over, he slowly moves to sit up, “Oh fuck.” He gasps out as sharp pain flared through his stomach. He had no idea where he was or how he got here, his head aches, but he could still feel his helmet. </p><p>A door creaks open and light floods what Din now knows is a small room, he winces at the sudden brightness. Someone enters the room and stands in front of him, Din can tell they are looking him over, studying him.</p><p>Din still wore his helmet, but the rest of his armor was gone, the one thing that blocked his scent from strangers. He swallowed hard and stared at the person in front of him, barely keeping himself from twitching away when they squatted down.</p><p>“We finally caught a Mandalorian...and it’s an omega.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din meets some new people, Cara meets up with Peli.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, things are getting a bit serious now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din watched the person in front of him, trying to remember what happened, but his memory was fuzzy at best. He glanced around the room, trying to figure out the best way to escape it, the only way out was the door behind the man. Din thought about trying to make a run for it, but his head spun the moment he moved.</p><p>“You weren’t easy to capture, Mandalorian,” The man was saying, “You put up quite a fight, even taking a few of my men down before we managed to knock you out.” He says, sounding impressed. “Don’t worry, we won’t take your helmet off, whoever buys you gets that honor.” His tone sounded a bit eager. “But we are going to have to break you a bit, you have too much fight in you.” He says, kneeling down.</p><p>Din took the chance and kicked the man in the face, knocking him on his ass, Din felt satisfaction from the crunch that came from the man's nose. A guard that was standing outside came rushing in and kicked Din in the ribs, causing him to let out a pained sound. Two more kicks landed before the guard was pushed away by the man who had staggered to his feet, clutching his nose.</p><p>“This bitch has spirit, I can’t wait to break it.” He growls, spitting out blood, with that he turns and leaves the room, slamming the door and plunging Din back into darkness. His ribs ached as well as his head, he slowly laid down on his side and let himself slip into a restless sleep.</p><p>****</p><p>A loud bang jerked Din out of his sleep, he jerked upright just in time to see the door slam open and one the guards came in. Din sighed, knowing what was going to come next, everyday they came in, kicked and hit him before leaving again, this time was no different. They hit him over the head with something, even with the helmet, it still caused his ears to ring and his head to ache. </p><p>He curled up a bit, trying to protect his ribs, but that's when they brought out something new, two metal prongs were jabbed into his side,  sending bolts of electricity through his body. He screamed and tried to jerk away from the horrid pain, it was pulled back for a moment and then he was shocked again. He felt his body twitch from the currents pulsing through his body, darkness crowded his vision and then he saw no more. </p><p>****</p><p>Peli watched as a ship that was almost as ratty as the Crest landed in her bay, the kid was squirming in her arms as Cara stepped out. Peli noted that the woman looked exhausted and worried, she was still angry at her though, something this woman did upset Din enough to make him reckless.</p><p>Cara came over, the kid holding his arms out to her, she took him from Peli’s arms and cradled him against her chest. “Shh shh, I know, I know.” She says, kissing the kids head, hugging him close. The kid is making soft, sad noises, gripping Cara's shirt in his tiny hands, “I messed up, I’m going to fix it.” She says against his head.</p><p>Peli watches her for a long moment, “I don’t know what you did or said, I know you messed up, but we will deal with that later, you need to go find him.” She says, “I will put in a device that can track his ship, find him. Bring him back.” Peli says, heading into Cara's ship after grabbing some things from a rack.</p><p>Cara sits down on the ramp of her ship, cradling her son close, “I am such an idiot.” She says, rubbing his ears, “But I will make it right, I will get him back.” She says, listening to the kid coo quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for the help, itsagoodthing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know its short, hopefully the next will be longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>